A Second Chance
by cherrybomb10295
Summary: The Nobodies are revived by an odd paradox.  With a chance for actual power... With a chance to live... With a chance to be with someone... How will they handle their Second chance?
1. Xemnas

**XEMNAS**

* * *

Blackness turns to a peculiar charcoal as my eyes open a bit. Flat on my back, I sneer. Pain shoots through my back… As I make my way to stand upwards I notice that I am surrounded by black; almost as if surrounded by nothingness. No. I recognized that essence. It was nothing. Upon sitting up I realize I am most likely in the Awakening. I have never been here, but I know of this place and the odd force keeping me on an invisible platform.

Silver hair settles upon my face and I blow it away haughtily. Apparently my appearance has not changed… I try to summon my Ethereal Blades. Frustration courses through me, I seem to have lost my power, yet my element is perceived by this odd pillar. The nothingness I had control over still resides within me.

Wait! Frustration? My mind retraces it's steps to the emotion I had just… felt. So it is true… I am… human. With this odd revelation I understand the absence of my Ethereal Blades. Whilst the nothingness still is within me, it cannot be unlocked as easily as before; when I was closer to where the elements reside between good and evil.

A question flits into my mind,

"How can a Nobody… be alive?" the voice inside my head seems to ask.

Unless we never truly existed and when our bodies were broken… no, _unlocked,_by the keyblade we gained the hearts we so greatly desired? My fellow Organization would be as I am then? I check my arms and hands, securing the black cloak that still hangs on my figure. Smirking my clever mind douses me with another idea…

"You were given another chance at what you truly want… _power._"

With this revelation I feel a smirk form on my lips. What did those insufferable Somebodies always say?

"No time like the present."

I subject to the unseen forces pulling, letting it guide my feet over unseen ground. After walking a few feet I stumble upon curving stairs. Although I cannot see them, I can feel their nothingness under my feet and I make my way to another, pillar. I can tell this one is decorated in relation to me-as all the pillars are to their awakees. Orange circles radiate on the facing side of the pillar and within a few more seconds I reach the next pillar.

The pillar is very nicely decorated and _very_ornate. The pillar is covered in an amber colored hue- the same as my Nobody's eyes. Perhaps mine are the same. This circle shaped surface has a depiction of the creature I once controlled. The Sorcerers in their pristine white coat all embody elegance, all facing a roman numeral I. I understand now. Then Awakening adapts to us- creates a picture depending on who we are. I look around a notice a small chest. I lean down, noticing that the lock is undone around the chest. Upon kicking the top open I notice the little green orbs, sitting in abundance inside. I remember these too… They helped me when I felt weak or sick… I lean down and take a few. Placing them in my mouth letting them dissolve like mints. Ah… I already feel better. Number 4, Vexen, had taken a special interest the assortment of orbs and bobbles.

I continue my journey, an when I step off the orange glass-like stairs I see a beautiful stain of myself in Final Form; both of my arms cast to my sides wielding my Ethereal Blades. Even with the copper hue on the glass, I can appreciate my beauty. Under the picture of me the inscription, in lovely cursive read :

**The superior of the In-between.**

I gasp, admittedly shamefully, as a large double opening door materializes in front of my eyes. My booted feet walk over the delicate me and I grasp the two curved handles. Hesitantly I walk through and black overcomes me.

When I land I realize I am inside the Nobody's Castle at Never Was. I disappeared here… Odd.

**Author's Note**

* * *

So obviously this isn't very good (It's my first fic.) but anyway I would love to accept any critiques and see if anyone actually thinks this is good or cares for me to continue. My idea behind it was that the nobodies don't actually die- they instead are reborn into Somebodies who can THEN be killed. Has anyone had this idea before? I bet they have… Oh well. I'm more into AkuRoku and Zemyx to care. Anyway, the first 13 (Or 14 if anyone cares to see Xion in here as well- hers would cause more explaining though) would be the Organization members on the awakening and then stuff would happen. The next 12 chapters I have written and are pretty much the same as this one. Tell me what you think.


	2. Xigbar

**XIGBAR**

Floating. I feel as if I am floating. It's a peaceful thought. It makes me feel calm. Until my reverie breaks and I realize what I just thought. Floating? I'm damn DEAD. I can't be floating. Maybe this is heaven or something. Not only that, but I can't feel…. I'm a nobody for Xemnas's Sake! What happened? Was I spared? Was this a dream?

When my feet hit the ground all I can do is pear beneath my boot laden feet. I forget all about my previous questions. Under my feet there seems to be… space and stars and planets! I look around, jogging on this odd space platform- until I run head first into an invisible barrier. Odd. I wonder what this place is? I see the stars lead up in a curving way onto what seems to be a pillar of yellow radiating light. The same color my real's self's eyes were. Braig. I wonder what's left of him. Which leads me to my questions of before. How did I get here? Obviously I am still in Organization clothing, but why? Suddenly I notice the absence of something that had grown to be a safety blanket on me… my eye patch! I hadn't even realized I was seeing with both eyes! I pull of my black leather gloves and put my right hand disbelievingly to my cheek… the scars… are all gone. I stop three-fourths of the way on the weird stairs; even more puzzled by the disappearance of the scars.

An idea works its way into my head… "Maybe I am a Somebody?" Even within my own head I sound insane. Unfortunately this is the only thing I can think of being possibly true. I had gained the scars in an early battle as being a nobody- so obviously they would remain on my nobody form- but if I were a Somebody, a whole new being with the same memories, the same thing- but with feelings… Oh the wondrous feelings I could test out! Happiness surged through me, only making me more delighted in the fact that something such as this could happen! Oh, wouldn't Lexaeus be so glad that what we had worked for finally came through! If I had been reincarnated wouldn't the others? I ran the rest of the stairs skipping them two at a time as though I were a small child. Hopefully I could leave this strange land and find the only family I knew. On top of the landing I noticed a yellow looking Sniper Nobody. One of the one's I had commanded. There was only one single glass sniper and I noticed it paused, halfway going into a portal… in the shape of a roman numeral 2? How odd…

As suddenly as I saw the platform, I was gone bounding up the next set of yellow glass stairs. When I reach the next platform the first thing I notice is the lack of a next set of stairs. I opt to look down instead. When I look down I see lemon colored glass reflecting the engraved words:

The Freeshooter

Above the words I see my beloved Sharpshooter painted onto the glasslike surface. Next to it are an abundance of arrowguns ready for loading into the sharpshooter. Sadly, these items are only glass and not real… Unless I try summoning them? I put all my strength into holding my flexed hand out- not knowing what to expect. When something finally does materialize I see one clear blue arrowgun. Only one? What the hell? That's Pathetic. As I'm thinking this a portal builds in front of me. Apparently it's the only way out. I enter clutching my one arrowgun.

Blinding yellow/gold- the color of stars, surrounds me and all of a sudden I find myself on my bum in what I can only recognize as the Nobody's Castle. So… that place… was part of Never Was?

"Number Two, I've been waiting for you."

I turn around, quickly flipping so I have one knee on the ground and on propped up in a proposing fashion. I bow my head at the silky voice- not daring to look up in fear that I may be looked down upon as a traitor.

"Superior."


	3. Xaldin

**XALDIN**

* * *

Long midnight colored dredlocks flew around my face, whipping around as though I were flying. Instead what I took as flying-was falling, falling, falling until my body stopped about two feet off of the ground. How Unpleasant. It seemed as though the wind in this area were defying gravity to keep me above whatever sort of ground was beneath it. Did the wind have a mind of its own? It seemed to be playing a psychological game with me… I would not let it win. As difficult as it was, I eventually made my way into a vertical… _hovering…_ position. Since wind was my element I could calculate its movement, control, I could bend it with my magnificent power. Why else was I number three in the Organization?

Gliding to the edge of the wind swirl, I noticed an odd pathway of air… like a curved road… leading to a violet platform of some sort. What world did this belong to? Perhaps it could be used to my advantage though if most of it is controlled by wind force. Gliding upwards along the slide like structure I realize that there is complete darkness on all sides of me. What is this world made up of?

When I reach the violet platform I realize that this world must be made up of the different tower like things (such as the one I am standing on) and the pathways. Instead of wind or air on this platform there is instead, small, dark depictions of a dozen or so Dragoons- the creature I had power over… Why were these pictures here? Is someone playing mind games? Am I in a maze? Dozens of question seem to suffocate my brains. Taking a deep breath, I decide to calm down and not dwell on the fact that I am in this puzzle filled place- instead I willed myself to find an exit quick. Hovering over to where a set of violet stairs seemed to be, it barely registered in my mind that on the lances the small Dragoons carry only have three sharp prongs: instead of their usual four. A flit of what would be worry runs across my brain before I reason out the logic that I am a Nobody, therefore condemned to a life of no emotion. I literally fly above the stairs- seeing as they are useless. Upon reaching the third platform I see an image that almost makes me turn red with rage- now I am sure this is a mind game. Embedded within the violet glass is a picture of me fading away at the Beast's Castle, my hand clutching at own blue lances… this didn't truly happen did it? I… I am here now, so it can't be! Anger truly fills my mind, and within moments the wind current I felt beneath my feet vanishes. Feelings… those belong to a Somebody! What happened when I blacked out at the Beast's Castle? Did I… did I fade? If so… why am I here now; why do I seem to have a heart? Perhaps the Organization truly did win and we Nobody's regained our hearts! If so- I can now help Xemnas with his master plan… I look around for any sign; anything that will answer these questions. A large marble door I had not seen before is within a few steps. Carved into the framework above the door there are words that say:

**"Welcome Whirlwind Lancer"**

My mind finally settles upon the idea that Xemnas had sent me here to heal after we Nobody's had received our hearts. Perhaps the shock of becoming Dilan again had been too much for me. Confidently I reach out a glove clad hand to the knob. A quick moment I am blinded and then I am falling again- this time my head collides with bluish bricks… the same kind that was located at the Beast's Castle. Upon pulling myself to my knees I realize that 'yes' I am indeed on the bridge in front of Beast's Castle- where I had faded in that silly glass picture. Hesitantly I allow myself to be confused…

"Well Master Xemnas, what do you have planned for me here?"


	4. Vexen

**VEXEN**

* * *

Consciousness hits me like a bullet, but I keep my eyes closed, ready for observation: The first thing I feel is a throbbing pain in my torso… The pain is burning unlike my otherwise frigid body. I also realize I am surrounded by ice, and that my butt is becoming numb because I am sitting on it. I hear… is that a violin playing? I do not smell anything, but the odd scent of crisp air. I stand up, but do not open my eyes. I also feel… so I must be a Somebody. How though? In what process did I become a Somebody? The last thing I remember was my 'death'- if you can call fading into darkness the death of a Nobody.

Instantaneously I make three hypotheses.

The first one being: I am in a memory pod recovering from an almost near fade. This would explain the cold and the pain I remember from my fading. This would not explain why I can move about, or why I can feel- not just pain, but emotion.

The second one being: I am just a replica or a reincarnation of the Nobody- therefore not truly a new person. While I am still a _Somebody _I am to Vexen as Vexen was to Even. Perhaps I have their memories- their thought processes, and ideals, yet I am not either one of them.

The third being the least likely: Perhaps I truly am Vexen, just given a heart in some way_…_

I open my eyes to take in a better observation of the area.

I immediately remove hypotheses number 1 from my ideas, because as far as I can tell I am in a whole new world entirely. I cannot see the violin or the instruments musician although the style reminds me slightly of Number 9. Just as I thought though, I am surrounded by ice in many different shades of blues and strange pastel greens. Jagged stalagmites shoot from the ground in a maze and I can see sculpted into one of the light green ice blocks the words

**"The Chilly Academic"**

Was someone waiting for me in this comforting place? Am I meant to stay here? I doubt it… this place seems as though it has a mind of its own… as though this world's heart is beckoning me in what I perceive as a north western direction. I walk slowly to the icy, yet grand and beautiful staircase. My gloved hand trails slowly on the icy railing on the right side of the completely straight staircase. I notice that I am seemingly suspended above a great pit of bleak, black, nothingness by only fragile ice and what seems to be two glass mesas. How comforting. How much more safe can you become then ice and glass…

I finally reach the second glass mesa… the color of the stained glass reflecting Vexen's and Even's Misty green eye color. I wonder if I look like them. I already know I hold the long blonde hair both of the men did… and I seem to be clothed in the Organization attire gained by Vexen. I suppose I do look like them…

Upon the Second Platform I see an platform of all faint green glass, beside little emblems of what looks to be my blue shield, my Frozen Pride, decorating the circumference. The centerpiece of the circle glass floor remains all green, but has dark black glass cuts roughly making the shape of a heart. This platform is more odd the last one even. If my second hypothesis is true… why isn't this strange world; that seems to know me, showing me anything relating to Even? Again, I pace myself walking to the next grand staircase. This time the staircase is made of the same material that was on the platform I just was on. The color of this staircase is the same shade of light green I have encountered before… although the railing is instead made up of a chain of look-alike replicas resembling my shield.

The second stair case is seemingly much longer than the first, and by the time I reach the third glass mesa I had already discerned that the 'ground' of the next platform was a mirror like material. When my boots hit the reflective surface I realize that the mirror is exactly that. I am enraptured by the reflection of me… My head cocked slightly staring back at me… I now realize the purpose if this mirror. It shows me for who I am.

_And I am a Somebody._

_I have a heart._

_I am Vexen._

_I am Vexen with a life and a Second Chance._

Suddenly the mirror seems to fall towards me… or I towards it? All I know is that in the exact moment I should have made contact with the mirror I found myself at the one place I could've never imagined seeing again… Castle Oblivion. Damn... now my burn-scar hurts again.


	5. Lexaeus

**Lexaeus**

* * *

Suffocation. Hazy Mind. Earth- Soil and a bit of sandstone. I keep my eyes shut and burrow my way out of the bizarre trap in where I am stuck. Fingers break through the surface. Free. Fingers touch around the breaking point tugging anything solid. Auburn hair, silver eyes, wide nose are free. I can breathe.

As soon as I am able to breathe I shake my head freeing and captured pieces of dirt. A grubby hand reaches up to my face to wipe away any residing marks. My eyes open and I take in the odd sight of what looks to be a floating rock in space- one which I am still stuck in. My right hand, the free hand, grips the sandstone pulling enough of my body out that I can completely detangle myself from the… meteor? Unfortunately the rock seems to understand how I move, just as I do to it. When my cow hide boots hits the solid rock the floating boulder seems to dissolve. Now I am falling.

Everything happens to fast for me to understand exactly where I am or what is going on. Suddenly I stop falling cushioned by strong arms… my arms... breaking contact with a glassy looking floor. I think I preferred the earth. I wonder where I am. I have the odd sense I betrayed someone. Oh yes! Zexion! I did not follow through with the task of converting Riku… then what happened? Oh yes… I dissolved into darkness. Is this darkness? Perhaps… but then why am I surrounded by silver looking glass? Is that my SkySplitter? No. Just a picture in the glass. The picture of the giant axe tomahawk takes up the entire surface of whatever it is I am standing on. Am I to reside here? I know what I will do, I shall find Zexion. Zexion knows mostly everything, plus his faithful Lexicon knows the answer to anything else. Perhaps I was given a chance to prove my faithfulness to my dear friend- Deity only knows that Aeleus should have repaid Ienzo after the horrible accident.

Although I am not truly Aeleus I still have the horrible memory of a whispery strand of darkness breaking it beaker… moving towards me like a wind current. Aeleus sceams out in horror as Ienzo blocks the darkness and instead offers his heart for the darkness to feast on. Too bad the darkness came back.

I see a hole… one made of earth (how odd in this glass place). Since the hole seems as though it is my only way out I close my eyes again and jump. A voice greets me

**"Hello Silent Hero."**

When my feet hit the ground I find myself on a beach.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, to the five of you actually reading this story… I don't know much about Lexaeus… Sorry. I figure whenever I write from his perspective it will be quite dull… Most of his story will focus around his devotion to the person in the next chapter : ZEXION!


	6. Zexion

**Zexion**

* * *

I awoke in Castle Oblivion defying all possibilities considering the fact that I am supposed to be dead in a Nobodys sense of the term… The room I was in appeared to be empty and if my reality-breaking mind remembered correctly the room was somewhere in the basement of the huge Castle. For some reason I had my Lexicon in my hand. The beautifully bound black book felt out-of-place in my small hands. I felt prickles of hair rising on my neck and I agreed with my bodys natural functions, although I was not able to feel emotion. There was something odd about the Castle… almost if it were unreal.

That's it! This obviously must be an illusion caused by my element going haywire around me. Although I used my Lexicon primarily for supplying power to my illusions, or as a flurry of pages to attack an enemy, the book had many other useful attributes. Many people, the organization included, did not realize the full power of my Lexicon; for I could ask the book any question and just like a regular lexicon should, it knew everything about that question.

"Lexicon! Where am I truly? Why am I there?"

In a robotic tone the Lexicon replied: "Your form is at the place called the Awakening, on a platform called the Station of dreams. That world is not truly a world, but instead a place a person when their heart is feuding between itself. Many people visit the Awakening and do not even realize where they are. Zexion the former Nobody is in that world because his body is healing from the complicated transaction from Nobody to Somebody."

I can feel my face turn from a frown to a look of utter shock, not even caring about the illusion of Castle Oblivion that is shattering around me. I… am a Somebody? How amazing! My next question forms as I ponder the new information.

"Lexicon! Why do I have a heart?"

The voice again starts, but this time the robot is replaced with one more human sounding.

"Zexion the former Nobody has a heart because Nobody's cannot die. A Nobody is nothing so therefore, just like nothing, a nobody just vanishes. Kingdom Hearts then recognizes the absence of life where one used to be; even if that life did not have a heart. Kingdom Hearts, in response to the unbalanced system then supplies the vanished nobody with a heart, successfully bringing that life back to the world of the living and bringing balance to the system."

I am amazed at Kingdom Hearts for being so powerful, and yet I still have many questions. My Lexicon seems to anticipate my next question though.

"Only powerful absences of life will be given a heart. An example of these former nobodies is: The Organization 13. The hearts which the former Nobodies have retained are those of their former selves. An example would be: Zexion received Ienzo's lost heart to become a Somebody. Zexion cannot returned to being Ienzo for the sheer fact that he is a different being than the deceased Ienzo. In a sense, the two being are comparable to two brothers, they share the same blood, but cannot be eachother. A transformed Nobody still has the power of his or her attribute, though it is often harder to wield and control."

My Lexicon never ceases to amaze me. Amazement. Pride. Apparently my power of illusion should have been damaged, yet I still felt the scent of hallucinations around me. The feelings are wonderful as they flowed through my veins and into my beating heart. Had I known that feelings were like this I never would have been so apathetic! My fellow organization members are alive… _my family_… The information was a wonderful thing to me and for a first time since I acquired the new information I allow myself to observe my surroundings. I was on a platform of a striking navy color. The platform was made of glass and had a giant depiction of myself upon it. The engraving of myself was an odd thing to look at, even more so when I noticed how vicious and dead I looked. The picture-me was smirking contempt, yet the look in his eyes held nothing but weariness. I… was I…. I couldn't have been that cold could I? I would not let my second chance become filled with so much sadism.

"Lexicon! How do I escape from the Awakening?"

I felt the book stir within my hands, and for a moment I saw a face, where the Nobody insignia had been before. Beneath my covered hands I felt a face move on the back cover of my treasured book of Retribution.

"The Cloaked Schemer can escape by willing a door to the outside worlds. A person will appear in the world that they are thinking of."

Following the Lexicons instructions I willed a door to appear in front of me on the seemingly out of place platform. The raggedy, splintering, plain door in front of me calmed down the anxiousness starting to form. I was about to go back to one of the few worlds I didn't destroy. Would the members there still welcome me?

My gloved hands pushed open the door, and I stepped into a blinding grey light. When I landed it was upon four legs that I did so. Dark Navy fur covered every inch of myself, except for the out of place hair that oddly stayed on my head and a very light grey covered underside. I had landed on the fourth story of a townhouse. All around me litter was in sight, ranging from the puzzling can of sardines to the forlorn right shoe that seemed to be missing his partner. I had expected that no one would be inside the room with me, but I was mistaken when I saw the familiar orange coat of a friend sprawled across the piano. I do not think he had even realized I was in the room with him. I smirked inside my own head, rolling my eyes at the idea of using a greeting I had once used on Lexaeus.

"Don't I even warrant a hello, Mr. O'Malley cat?"


	7. Saix

**SAIX **

* * *

"_The Luna Divider. The Luna Divider. The Luna Divider. The Luna Divider." _A voice whispered softly. Insane, crazy, psychotic. All of these things were how I felt at this particular moment. I knew exactly why too. There was a moon near-by. I could _sense_ it. I detangled myself from the curled fetal position I had been in on the ground. Kneeling, I can feel a sharp pain on my knee… most likely from our latest useless mission. How desperately I wanted a heart, only then would I stop being so _obsessed…_ That's when I realized where I was. I was on a moon- only for some reason this moon was flat. I felt my veins flush with adrenaline despite my obvious tries to stop the surge. Damn. Now I understood why I felt so dizzy. A memory I had tried to rid myself of flew to my head in a flurry.

**Isa's skin broke into tiny flakes as it was replaced by robust silver fur. Isa hopeless tried scratching the werewolf inside him away, but ended up instead with two scars on his face in the shape of an X. He himself has tainted his face. Under the force of the full moon Isa was not human; no, he was werewolf now. Running to the Radiant Garden caves, werewolf-Isa flung a trilling howl to the moon. In the backround Lea shook with fear for his close friend, disdainful of the fact he could do nothing but wait for morning to break. Isa was trapped within the werewolf's mind, stuck within his darker half's muddled brain. Isa couldn't even scream as the werewolf allowed the heartless to take his heart… The boy inside the werewolf could only scream again when he saw his crazy haired best friend come running up trying to protect werewolf Isa. Instead of helping, young Lea was devoured just as Isa was; the two boys turning into darkness at the same time, as best friends.**

I shook my head, trying to free myself of my former self's misery. Instead I focused on the time consuming task of gain a heart… so I could be free. I could still hear the ominous chant in the air.

Isa had left me with the most hindering disorder- a break of will when under the presence of a moon. _Go away. _I willed the mystical moon beneath me. _Go away, go away, go away, GO AWAY! _I heard a 'crack' and all of a sudden I was falling into a dark pit fearing for my life. The moon had just broke beneath my boots! Only in the back of my still clouded mind did I realize that fear was an emotion; emotions were for Somebodies. Finally my falling was stopped when my back fell onto… another completely flat surface… No! Not another moon-please!

Rolling over onto my stomach I noticed that instead I was on a glass topped floor. The gold floor glared up at me. I pushed away from the menacing floor, only then noticing the little sky and white colored claymores, my claymore, in a spiraling pattern around the all too familiar XII. The weapon I used stared up at me, just as viciously as the golden glass. Slowly I backed away from the hateful glass, clutching at where my heart should be. Why was I acting like this? I shouldn't be hesitant near a simple picture!

My words and actions hit me like a canon being fired from an especially powerful trebuchet. I felt. I reacted to what I felt. I clutched my _heart. _I HAD A HEART! Although… I still felt swayed by the moon. As I thought back, I realized I had no lost complete control when laying right upon the moon earlier… So the power was dulled… and I obviously wasn't Isa because I had not turned into a werewolf.

Interesting, I would have to look into the curiosity later-for now I felt safe, I was human. Nothing could touch me. As I felt the resolute wash over my now Sombody body a door appeared. The chanting stopped when the beautifully carved door appeared to take me out of the sordid and frightening world. I stepped into the sparkling blue light the door was omitting.

Pufh. I had fallen onto a slippery floor… made of glass? Not again-wait. Instead of glass, this place was ice and the color of the cave surrounding me was blue and clear… I was back in Radiant Garden.


	8. Axel

NOTE: Axel's chapter is a bit different because he died differently, instead of being 'killed' by the keyblade, he gave his life force. Axel also did not die in a 'real' place… it was more of a world between the worlds

Disclamer: Do not own. DO WANT!

**AXEL**

**

* * *

  
**

My body was on fire. I could feel the prickly warmth sucking at my flesh. I dared not open my eyes for the fear of chars damaging them. I dared not breath for fear of my lungs suffocating- for that very same reason, I could not stay in this position for very long. My long limbs tried reaching, kicking, latching, onto something that would release me from the enemy fire. Finally, I let my pursed mouth open, a scream resonating up and outward.

Suddenly I was in a shallow pool, saved from the straining fire. When I opened my eyes I saw a familiar brown lock of braided hair, only surpassed by a bright pink dress. My former self had been very close with the girl.

"Aerith," I breathed, " Thank you."

Her reply was short, " You are not him, are you?"

I knew who she was talking about. "No, I'm not Lea. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Deity, I felt like a jerk.

"Oh. Are you here to hurt us Axel? I had thought all the Organization members were dead."

Her voice was soft, yet frightened and pleading. The words pierced at my brain. I WAS dead wasn't I? I was supposed to be. I knew I couldn't hurt Aerith though, for one, there were probably other people ready to help her at the flick of a Orichalum flare, plus I had changed for the good… Hadn't I? Another question posed itself. Why was this place so familiar?

" I… I promise I won't hurt you Aerith. You saved me, and I think that I have changed… to be good? I do have a few questions though."

With a curt nod, Aerith showed me she would answer them. She didn't seem all that trustworthy though

"First… where am I? I thought I was supposed to be vanished… you know, Dead? AND, why did you help me?"

Her calm demeanor never leaving she started "…Axel," the name sounded distant when she said it, "you were on fire. I had to help you even if I did not know who you were. I couldn't let someone die! So, I pulled you over into the pool. Luckily, I had my gloves on. From the looks of it… you just appeared here. We've been doing construction on the castle. I don't regret saving you either… as for where you are… well, you're in the place we deemed Rising Falls. We're right by Hollo…Radiant Garden's Castle. You're sitting in the Star Pool- right over to your left you can see the char marks of the fire you were creating. For some reason- the fire was around you… It was you."

Oh! So that's why it was so familiar. Hollow Bastian… Lea grew up here. I couldn't believe her generosity, or what she had said… I was the fire? I mean… I knew it was my element and everything… but me AS the fire? I turned my head to the left and sure enough not a speck of flames was there… instead in its place were the remains of chars and ashes. She was right… I hadn't arrived to Hollow Bastian… I just ended up here. I didn't understand this at all. Unfortunately, a ruff, yelling voice broke me out of my thoughts.

A tall man with long chestnut brown hair dressed in a gag worthy amount of leather came was descending towards us on a floating chunk of ice. When he came closer I noticed a scar right across the bridge of his nose. "Aerith did you help the man? Is he a local? Is he-"

His questions stopped when he saw me.

"Aerith back up! He's part of the Organization! He's wearing their uniform! What are you doing here creature?" The jerk ignored Aerith's cries of protest and drew an immensely large sword with more leather bound onto it… Seriously… what's with the leather? The man moved closer and in a flash I jumped up, still dripping wet. The man was just as quick as I was and soon the very, very large knife was against my neck, his belts still ringing out it agony. My hands drew up in a protective way, ready to push the man away if he tried to do anything. I felt myself shiver involuntarily out of fear… wait… FEAR?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The man screamed again.

Aerith seemed to understand what I was thinking and jumped to this man's side fervently trying to push him away. "Stop Leon! He's scared!"

For a moment this… Leon was fazed, immediately though, he replied, "Nobodies don't feel."

"Well maybe this one does!"

"Impossible!" and with that the blade was pouring out the disgusting black substance we nobody seem to have running through our veins.

Something was wrong- just as suddenly as the blade had been pressed, it was gone.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Leon shouted again.

"What is it Lee-yawn?" I taunted, "Afraid to make me fade?"

"No… you… your bleeding Axel," Aerith told me. I was immensely confused. Who cared if I was bleeding?

"Nobodies DO bleed y'know," came my smart-ass reply.

"Not RED Blood! What did you do you sniveling NOBODY? STEAL SOMEONE'S HEART!?" Oh god. Not THIS guy again.

"Shuddup," I calmly told the man, "I'm not bleeding red blood… see?" I removed the… Oh, LEATHER. Damn. Anyway, I removed the leather glove to show my pale skin, slowly moving the small digits to the gash on my neck. At least… time seemed to move slowly. My hand moved to the sticky liquid on my neck and soon I pulled away, ready to show the proof of my non-existence to the Somebodies. A liquid the color of my hair stopped me though.

"Oh… Crap." The wound started to sting.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the jerk-Leon, was pulling me along. Soon I was floating on a caged levee sort of thing. I recognized the orange and blue hues of the large metal castle in front of me. Oddly, a Wervyn flew overhead.

"Weren't those Heartless?" I inquired pointing my free hand towards the flying animal.

This time Aerith answered, "The wervyns were originally a beautiful creature, free to roam the skies of Radiant Garden. They remained their forms when they turned to heartless."

"Oh."

Now I was in some sort of foyer with a detailed fountain in-between two grand staircases. "Where am I going Lee-yawn?"

"I'm taking you to the Library to see if Cid or Merlin knows why you have a heart," the jerk grunted. I was now being pulled up the right side of the staircase and into forcibly pushed into a dark velvety green.

"Don't bleed on anything," he mocked me as he disappeared. Stupid Jerk. Of course I wouldn't, I'm more respectable than that. The tall cases were built in an intricate maze, but I soon found a large opening with the help of Aerith. In the opening I could see an old man in a long blue robe, another man in jeans a white t-shirt and an orange sash, and of course jerk face around a table on more staircases.

"Hello Merlin, Cid," Aerith breathed.

The two men I did not know turned around; each sporting their own puzzled faces.

"Why Lea, I did not know you were still alive! Where have you been hiding son? I see you received tattoo's… well those can always be removed with a bit of magic hmm!?" blue robe asked.

Awkwardly I answered his question, "I'm… I'm not Lea. I'm his Nobody, Axel. His heartless turned into one of those Fire-Breathing guards at Agrabah. I... I'm sorry," I felt up to trace the stained upside down tear drops my face had.

The old man looked forlorn… I felt horrible, like I was to blame.

"Nobodies can't be sorry!" Jerk Face interrupted.

"We have reason to believe that Axel somehow gained a heart though," supplied Aerith, "he even bled red."

"Interesting… I'll run some tests," orange sash told everyone, "I'm Cid, and that over there is Merlin."

Cid lead me upstairs an into a secluded room that seemed to be built on the castle. The rest stayed on the lower level of the library.

"Merlin down there knows magic, he conjured up this here room," Cid answered my non posed question, "Ya really Lea's 'body? I used ta play with him and Isa as kids. I was a few years older but…"

I racked my memories… did Lea know this gentleman? Oh… there WAS a blonde boy…

"Does your name happen to be Celeurous Isaac Deltofe from the tech side of town?"

"Yea, I don't use that name anymore though… huh, so you ARE another Lea."

I suddenly felt outraged at his comment. "NO! I AM AXEL! I HAVE DIFFERENT FAMILY, DIFFERENT FRIENDS! I may have Lea's memories, but I am completely different! HE'S been deceased for more than a decade!"

"…I know."

There comes that feeling of guilt again. Who knew emotions could be so haywire? We apparently were at the destination when Cid stopped at a large computer. Cid reached around to the back of the board an turned the contraption on.

"HELLO! I am Tronaline, how may I be of service master Cid?" came a robotic voice as a circuited face appeared on the computer's screen.

"Hey Tronaline, I need to run some tests on the boy here. Can you charge up line A and system 70 for me? Thanks."

When the voice on the screen told him everything was set Cid attached a wired thing around my wrist, letting clamp down on the vulnerable skin.

"Hair Color: Crimson, Eye Color: Green, Blood Type: AB, Parentage: Unknown, Siblings: Unknown, Species: Somebody a.k.a. HUMAN," spurted off the computer.

"Hmm… a nobody turned somebody. I'll defiantly have to run more tests… and I don't think we can trust you yet, but we can always have you work for the restoration committee. What better way to show you're okay?" Cid told me.

For some reason, the thought of being a Somebody didn't excite me like thought it would…. It was nice though- very, very nice…

"Thanks Cid."

"Sure kid, welcome to Radiant Garden… Your second chance so to speak."

The thought lolled around in my head… _A second Chance…_


	9. Demyx

A/N:Hey guys… These next chapters will be SUPER short so I can get past the whole 'Awakening' thing…Ok? OK. Oh, and so you know… in my opinion Demyx is really oblivious sometimes.

**DEMYX **

**

* * *

**A soft melodious sound, like that of a piano can be heard, waking me up for what feels like a deep sleep. Yawning, I lean on my elbows trying to pull myself up, trying to get a feel for where I am… Woah. Was… Cool! I was underwater in something akin to a bubble… how did I do this?! Surprisingly when I stood up inside the floating bubble it didn't pop. Werid… WOAH! There was another bubble! It seemed against the laws of physics that a floating bubble full of water had, inside, a normal bubble full of air, still holding me. This was damn cool.

My focus then turned to the music… where was it coming from? I looked down towards my hands, noticing that I was in my full-fledged Organization clothes. Nope…not there. So where was the beautiful sound coming from? I decided it was coming from my head, the song sounded familiar… kind of like…Greensleeves? I guess so. Then I noticed the bubble moving to a cylindrical glass thingy. The color was a really pretty blue, and the cylinder had cute, fair sized sitars on it. (Not real ones of course; they were like a picture in the glass.) From the angle I was at I could a brightly illuminated IX. Oh! My number! In fact… it looked kinda like a shrine to me. Crazh-y! When the bubble got close enough to the pillar for me to stand it put, the waves gently *swooshing* me to the beautiful glass mural.

OH! A thought that hadn't crossed my mind made itself clear- I… I was dead! Gone! Non here! Was this Nibbana? Heaven? Kingdom Hearts? Maybe this is where nobodies go… Or maybe this was purgatory. I could see how this was a mid-way stop or something…I could accept this. I guess I could accept anything if I had to. I sat down to contemplate what might happen in this afterlife… would I stay a Nobody? I was glad I even got this far- but… no one else was here! Would I be lonely…

My butt should have hit the glass… but it hadn't… Oh crap. I was falling. In slow motion. Through the glass. Finally my hands slipped through the glass completely enveloping me in a black sheath. Foomph. I hit a grey brick ground. Wait a second… I was in Hollow Bastian! I completely recognized the place where there was dancing water… dancing.

Something registered within me. Happiness! I had always pretended to be happy… but I could tell, this was REAL happiness. So what happened? I thought only Somebodies could be happy… unless… was I a somebody? Luckily I heard a familiar, yet somehow changed voice calling out to me. It may not have been the voice I wanted to hear, but to me, the fact I had someone around from the Organization just made me feel safer. Hmm… feeling. It was wonderful!

"Melodious Nocturne !"

I got up onto my feet, and turned around to face cruel ol' X-face.

"Saix!"

I braced myself for the stupid orders again. Maybe I had just hit my head really hard?


	10. Luxord

**LUXORD**

I seem to have passed out. Now I was awake in a swirling black tunnel, displayed memories showing on all surfaces of the tunnel. One 'souvenir' passed that I didn't recognize… ah, the future! I seemed to find myself in a time continuum. Damn. Many nightmares were filled with these confusing paradoxes. Perhaps I was sleeping again. Oh well the best thing to do is just wait.

_And that is exactly what he intended to do._

The thing that stopped me from floating calmly in the continuum was the friendly sound of cards cracking and being broken in. The thing that bothered me though, was the fact that the cards we MY cards. My 'Fair Game' Cards! What was worse is that the cards seemed to be splicing each one of the memories into tiny pieces… that was defiantly new. The continuum then went completely black… this was not the normal continuum… No. It must be something different. Then flashed a gruesome video like thing above-it showed in disgusting detail as I was cut by one of my own cards, the keyblade mater finishing the job, and then as I faded into nothing… So where was I now? The projection lurched forward, spinning and having the pictures flowing too fast for the normal eye to grasp. Stop. The new picture showed a dual motion picture, one side showing me angry and begrudgingly doing the work of the Superior, but in the end having power. On the other side, I was laughing with the keyblade master and…axel, but ending with the undercut. Finally, everything around me seemed to disperse around me.

"Only you have the power to prevent wildfires," came a gruff voice.

Okay now I was beyond confused.

"What?" I ask in frustration.

"Oh uhm… sorry. Let's try that again."

A long pause took place and a softer, but still male voice appeared in my head.

"Only you have the power to choose your destiny, Luxord. All Nobodies of the Organization Thirteen were given hearts. All were given a Second Chance. Do you choose greed or happiness? Make your decision and your life will be set. Choose wisely and the continuum will know what to do."

I thought about the two pictures I had seen, since this was obviously the choice. Power or friends? That answer came easily. Power.

No sooner had I thought the idea, until the blank blackness faded away from me and I found myself materializing in front of the Superior. I knew I would be one of the few who had decided to stay, especially since we all had hearts now.

"Hello, Superior. Even in a new life I have come to serve under your rule and help you to achieve your goal." Come on, we had ALL known Xemnas's true goal.

"Very well," the voice chillingly whispered, "you have chosen well Luxord."


	11. Marluxia

**MARLUXIA**

**

* * *

  
**

I awoke in a giant orange petunia. I knew this because I am Marluxia. How or why I was in a giant closed petunia? I could not answer. I gently peeled back the petals, careful not to tare through the scented flower. I was about to exit the petunia. I barely caught myself as I realized there was nothing holding up the flower.

WHAT THE HELL?

A think vine I did not recognize instead weaved around coming from the base, to make a tightrope like walkway for me. Some odd force held me to the vines so that I would not fall. Truth be told, I thought I was high. I watched as one booted foot followed another, keeping steady on the winding slide of vines. I had not a single idea as to where I was going, but the plants were assuring me that it was okay. Whatever the plants say, I guess.

Others may find it weird that I can plant-whisper, but I completely trusted them. It was why I was a carnivore-besides smoking some herbs here and then. The other plants didn't mind though- marijuanas were complete assholes. Soon the vines stopped twirling, leading me downward into a pink glass boat, that was same color as my hair.

The boat seemed to move on its own accord once I was settle… either that or there was seaweed under the glass like water. The liquid below shone a beautiful sea color, and was obviously special. As I floated, pictures came and faded in the water. Once I saw my beautiful Scythe, glowing in all its glory. Another second I saw myself and that bastard Axel fighting, me with Namine by my side, right before the boat came to a stop I found myself reading the words "The Graceful Assassin." I knew then the water must have been able to sense who I was in this dark cavern-like place.

Finally the boat lost control and I was swirling in the water- the boat was flooding- I was going to drown! In another second, everything was black- but I was still conscious.

When I deemed it safe to open my eyes I found myself in what all Nobodies came to understand was my domain. Castle Oblivion. Hm. Back to business, seeing as I blatantly passed out after drinking of some sort. What puzzled me though was why everything was bare. I went from room to room.

How long was I passed out?

I was RULER! They could not just leave! I went from room to room, finding each and everyone empty of anything. Hitting my hand against a wall in frustration, I was surprised to see that my resident rose petals didn't peal from my body. I was even more surprised to realize that I had just felt emotions… real ones, for I was not one to joke about having them.

What exactly happened while I was away? OH! A chain of memories sporadically rushed my head… I had been killed. By Sora. Yes, I remember. Instead of just pain in my bones, now I could actually feel with a heart. _Emotions._ I would defiantly use this to my advantage. I decided to continue further. Perhaps others were reawakening like I had, being just as confused. I could use them to rule again with Larxene as my Queen.

I began calling out for any lost _hearts. _


	12. Larxene

**LARXENE**

**

* * *

  
**

I felt like a puppet, electric jolts flinging my body as if it were a flimsy stick of cattail. I didn't even remember waking up! My eyes opened and closed in an erratic fashion, never in a pattern. I couldn't even tell when which was which- each was entirely black. Flash-Flash. Flash-Flash. Flash-Flash. Wait… A teal colored something came into my peripheral vision… and 'wack.' I hit the teal flooring with my side-legs and arms flailing about. Had I been falling?

When I hit the teal floor the electricity seemed to come to a low hibernate state; as it usually was in my veins. I rolled over so that I was sitting in my black slacks and black t-shirt. What had happened to my jacket? I stared into the vast blackness above me, questioning what was happening.

Oh yes! I had… faded. At Castle Oblivion… Damn Axel! I would get revenge if it was the last thing I did! I stood up in a huff- eager to leave the desolate place. I felt like a Savage Nymph. Silently I chuckled at my pathetic joke. Not even my bones believed that one. I didn't know how I ended up in this crazy place, but I wasn't going to question another chance at breathing, moving, and wreaking generally havoc on the unexpecting. If I could, maybe I would question my luck later; now I going to just find an exit out of this place. I was in such a hurry, I didn't even notice the little shirukens lighting up under my feet as I walked over the teal glass.

I came to a set of stairs, jumping over every other one, bounding-like a cat would. At the top of the large stairs was just a suspended door. How did the door do that? Weird friggin place. I leaped through the door and it seemed as if I had died again. Finally some light came through.

Oh. I was in Castle Oblivion? I recognized the room as the one we usually used for the Deep Jungle. Now it was empty, the lack of cards I kept stashed in my missing coat even more evident. I heard a silky voice calling out in what was laced with fake confusion. It had to be right- we were still nobodies, right?

I went and greeted my pink-haired ally. Soon we could reign again.


	13. Transverse

**(A/n) Sorry for not updating for so long. School and such. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to tell me what revisions I need. By the way, anyone know a good Beta? My temporary one went away. **

**Beta (for this chapter): Beacofamu (MY IDOL)**

**Disclaimer: Not yet... Not yet...**

* * *

Sora had a massive headache. This migraine preceded any of the other silly 'twaps' in his head, because with this hindrance he felt as if his brain might collapse on him. He saved his face though, himself, Riku and Kairi had just secured the world Muddy Bayou*, helping Penny, Miss Bianca, and Bernard clear there area of heartless and returning the Devil's Eye to its rightful place.

And that was all on a Tuesday. Fit in right after their newly acquired school days. Sora felt that the droning hours were useless; he was already behind around two whole years, and seriously, couldn't the saviors of the universe have a break? Kairi seemed more apt for the familiarity though, and Riku, although lost and falling behind, took the steadfast 'career' as a vacation.

Not to say they didn't find new worlds or lounging heartless… both were still very volatile, but luckily things were winding down for the heroes. For example: there were only a few shadows here and there, and a native heartless to Muddy Bayou, the 'Meandering Mindles' a dragonfly like heartless, were on the world. Nobodies weren't even a problem anymore for the trio- all had seemed to vanish as Xemnas had faded.

Sora, the protagonist, was used to minor headaches from traveling world to world… different makings and times and such would do that to a person. He did not suffer from these anymore though, making him wonder what caused the vicious fighting to occur in his head.

"We're here!" Sang out Kairi, delighted to be home. The Maroon haired girl broke him out of his reverie. The Islands were exactly what he need to calm the migraine down. The trio jumped out from the gummi ship, whilst Riku admired his haniwork. He _was_ quite the flyer after all. Riku had landed perfectly on the abanded ship amongst the play island. Sora and Riku pulled the much used tarp over the Orange Highwind, letting Kairi prepare the task of readying their boat back to the mainland.

The trio prepared for their journey back, just making dinner as the returned home.

* * *

Xemnas grinned his sickeningly sweet grin towards his companions, Xigbar and Luxord. Ideally, more of his drones would have been there with him, but he knew better than to waste his resources_. _Instead, he informed the two mindless men of their situation, each one in turn adding to the theory of what was happening to them. They all agreed.

They were Somebodies with real emotions now.

Almost as soon as the idea was spoken out loud, Xemnas began to speak.

I suggest searching the main worlds: Hollow Bastion, Traverse Town, Destiny Islands, and so on. Be sure not to bring back any traitors. I will not hesitate to _kill_ you." Xemnas paused to allow the threat to sink in. "Now leave. I plan to check the Proof of Existence. Do not come back until you have satisfied your goal." With that the men departed.

Xemnas conveniently left the part about his morale and energy powers being exceptionally weak. With a rapid pace, he moved through the Castle That Never Was towards the room with the illuminated tomb-like stones.

The once-great leader stepped in and saw exactly what he wanted to. Each one of the grave like things had been restored as a result of their existence again. Each of them were glowing a vibrant silver instead of the navy or crimson. The silver color must represent being a Somebody then. According to the shrines, each one of the former members had been reincarnated.

That is, besides Roxas.

When Xemnas took the time to observe Roxas's stone, the first thing he noticed was the swirling green and black the glass had turned. He knew that blue meant the Nobody was alive, that red meant the Nobody had faded, and that silver was the color for a Somebody, but what was this jade color for?

To help himself think, Xemnas tried furrowing his eyebrows. The surprising result was an explanation to the enigma.

Ah… He understood now.

'_Soon Roxas. Soon_,' he thought.

* * *

Xaldin had not expected an escort so soon, but was relieved to see his former companion Xigbar coming towards him.

"Hello, Number II," he greeted.

After many attempts at getting through the wall surrounding the Beast's Castle, he'd decided that without help, his efforts would be worthless.

"Number III! A pleasure, I am sure. Our Superior has sent for you, as long as you still follow under his rule," Xigbar nudged Xaldin, almost hinting at him to escape.

The thought of leaving the Superior hadn't even crossed Xaldin's mind, nor would he allow it to. It would only rile his hopes. Instead, he preoccupied himself with taking in Xigbar's features. The man was significantly different from when he had been a Nobody- his features looked exactly like Braig's. The eye patch was gone, and about half of the whip lines (scars?) had disappeared from the second in command's complexion. But Xaldin said nothing, instead vying for a quick escape, so he could figure out why his powers were going haywire.

"Let's go, Xigbar."

"Agreed."

* * *

Riku was extremely frightened by Sora's expression. Of course his chocolaty friend saw no problem with just a headache, and his purpair (purple-hair) friend was completely oblivious, but he knew that there was something wrong with the original Keyblader.

You see, Sora had just sneered. Sora _never _sneered, and at a fish, no less! Sora usually loved the colorful salt water aquarium under their boat! What frightened Riku the most though, was the fact that as Sora did sneer, he looked exactly like his Nobody. Riku also knew for a fact that Sora's eyebrows were not blond.

Although he continued to paddle the small row boat towards the main island, he could not quell the unsettling feeling in his stomach. Somehow, he felt as if Roxas was to blame for this mishap, but the boy was locked safely away within Sora. Wasn't he?

Riku had only blinked for a second before Sora face was back. Thank the Hearts! Although…. wait a second! The tips of Sora's hair had turned to a light sandy brown color, the long spikes blowing in the wind.

Oh, yes. Something was defiantly up.

Now just to wait for the speaking in tongues!

Riku finished paddling as the bow hit the sand. The boat settled into the small crevice that it had dug out of the sand. Riku grabbed his and Sora's stuff, knowing that Kairi would pick up her own and head home. As for Riku, he was to head home with Sora, since his own parents had banished him from their family.

His own brother blamed him solely on the world falling apart. Their parents had never returned so it was up to them to think the worst. Sighing, he headed towards the crammed, but welcoming bungalow where the Strifes lived.

At least he could keep an eye on Sora and the weird transformation that was happening happening.

* * *

Vexen suspected there were other people in the castle; however, he just did not care for the company. Instead, he would wait until they found him. Vexen allowed himself to ponder the creation of his new heart: Was it given to him? Or was it a completely newly formed heart? It was a shame that his lab had been destroyed right before he was. All his beloved vials and creations had been lost to the flames. He had even been working on creating his own weapon, a new prototype of his shield. The actual forgery of the metal hadn't been the difficult part, no. It was his special quirk, the perfect deadly add-on, his own touch of malice that had been the grueling task.

Vexen may have been a brilliant scientist, but it was near impossible for just one inventor to create poison, let alone one that stuck to you and treacherously drained every bit of your health until you finally died, unable to be rejuvenated. He had finally succeeded in making the poison, though, and was eternally grateful that he had given the liquid to some Moogles. He could always pawn the poison back. When Vexen first started the sludgy burnt-mucus-colored death trap, the concoction was meant to destroy Sora. Now, the poison had a new target: the devious bastard traitor who had tried to kill him. _Axel._

Although he knew it was pointless to remain in the tattered basement of the castle, after almost all of the lower levels were burned past recognition, he was too lazy to leave the seemingly untouched lounge area that Zexion had used to occupy. He moved himself over to a suede couch and picked through a variety of books that had no doubt been left by Zexion himself.

This left him to wonder why Axel had skipped over this room, but his mind did not stay on the subject for long, because as soon as he picked up a random book, he felt his worries fly away. Reading had always been a favorite pastime, and even a relaxer for the chain of souls that Even and Vexen were.

It wasn't until Vexen had made his way through about two-fifths of the mediocre book that he heard voices. _Of course, _he thought cynically. Those two. At least the three of them mostly likely all had the same goal.

Suddenly, a blond with antennae walked into the room, muttering something about ransacking while her pinkair partner nodded sporadically in agreement. Both stopped and bowed when they saw Vexen. He did the same.

"Well. Now we have three people who hate Axel. We might as well start a brigade or something," said pinkair joked. Vexen smirked at the assumption formulating his own response.

"Shall we begin planning? Or do you want to finish collecting leftovers from the castle?"

Larxene's eyes widen for a moment, surprised that Vexen knew what they were doing, but quickly returned to an apathetic stare before responding, "We've probably got everything. Let's plan!"

* * *

Thomas O'Malley cat was very good company for some who just wanted to relax. Zexion could not dally in an old friend's company though. Jazz Alley was filled with remaining Heartless, meaning many other world most likely were as well.

Zexion would have preferred to just sit back and watch like he had as a Nobody, but a promise to his new life left him in a contradictory situation. Zexion was trying to be a good person now that he was an actual person.

If this meant that Zexion might have to take a few worlds off of Sora's unknowing shoulders… so be it.

When Toulouse called for Thomas and his friend to save the day, the battle only lasted for a moment after Zexion called forth his Lexicon. Book still in his mouth, the navy furred cat polished of the last heartless and then proceeded to pounce over to watching Marie. The book vanished as the former 6th member of the Organization began to speak.

"Tell 'Hello' to your mother for me. It was nice seeing everyone here. Don't forget to practice Clair de Lune for you concert, ok?"

A meek 'ok' barely made it out of Marie's mouth before Zexion was off. He felt the strange sense of guilt as he left, feeling a bit sad that he had left so suddenly. He did have a job to do though.

He trekked through the corridors of darkness he had managed to summon and he did not stop until he came to a world that was completely engulfed in water. This world was not Atlantica though, so what was it?

* * *

Luxord could not believe his luck! This mission was probably the easiest he could have thought up. He was sure that most of the organization was still loyal to Xemnas. It was just the matter of finding them all!

Xigbar had decided on the southern half of the core worlds, leaving Luxord with such places The Rabbit Hole, Under the Sea, Neverland, Traverse Town, and of course Castle Oblivion. Said gambler had already searched Peter Pan's, Ariel's, and the Mad Hatter's Homes opting for his next visit to be the damaged Castle Oblivion.

He doubted that anyone would be at the deserted castle- it was in oblivion after all. Luxord still went to the left over world… who knew what he could scrounge up in loot worthy items?

He tried to smoothly land the gummi ship, but the task proved very difficult. None of the former Nobodies had been able to conjure up a nice sized corridor into the dark; most likely because they were no longer tied to the darkness.

Instead the members of the Organization now had to use rusty gummi hsips, that had not been used in near 20 years. Luxord's own gummi ship was a pale green, sky blue, and cheerful light yellow, with a few strips of white here and there.

Luxord's mediocre flying skills proved true when he landed in a quite large pile of mud in the back of the castle. Mud stuck to his large combat boots as he trekked across a great expanse of land and to a French door opening to the castle. What he did not expect were three of his former 'co-workers' to be walking outside roundabout the same time he was walking in.

The result: a head on collision with Larxene's chest. He vaguely wondered why she was not wearing her uniform, while everyone else seemed to be.

Blushing profusely, Luxord covered up his mistake with a quick," So… Didn't expect to find you here."

Marluxia quipped, "Well we didn't exactly expect to find you here either. We just woke up here, what are you doing?"

"Well you see, Xemnas is trying to recruit his followers again. I was sent to locate you three, but I did not expect to find you grouped together," the gambler paused his dialogue, "would you consider rejoining?"

The brash voice of the only femme sounded, "Why the flippin' fade would we do that?"

"Wait a second Lar, this might be a good thing," reasoned the normally quiet Vexen. Said man, led the Larxene and Marluxia away from Luxord in a team huddle like fashion underneath the awning of the intricate doorway. Only unclear snippets could be heard from Luxord's position.

Finally the Axel hating brigade were finished conversing, and headed back to Number X.

"We will, but we expect to be treated with more respect, since we don't expect _some_ people to be coming back," confirmed Marluxia.

"Plus, we want to be able to have control over our certain plans as well. See, we will still work for Xemnas, but we also want to be able to control our own affairs without the meddling of our _superior,"_ added Larxene.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Have you a ride out of here?" The ever eloquent Vexen wondered.

With that the quartets of former nobody were lead to the pale colored flying vehicle with a set course for The Castle That Never Was.

It was quite Luxord's lucky day.

* * *

Soon enough things went back to normal for Sora. The young man would not have to travel for while, and he could rest in any way he chose. In only about three days the headaches had stopped. He was free to return to school, practice his fighting, or just relax and play Blitzball.

The relaxation did not stay though, for went the hero went home that particular Wednesday, the hidden migraines popped up once again, only seeming to be worse than before. Unfortunately, his confusion didn't stop when his mother looked at him funnily during dinner

"Hunny, did you dye your hair?" His mother Mrs. Strife asked.

"And when did you lose your tan?" His father Mr. Strife asked.

The puzzled boy could only turn around to question his best friend and roommate. Unfortunately when he did he was met with a wary and frightened face.

"Roxas, get out of him now!" Screamed the Riku from the left side of the table.

_Roxas?_ Thought Sora. What in the world could Riku be talking about?

The force of his parent's words slammed into him. He was changing physically?

What if he's causing the migraines? Could he be trying to take over? Could Roxas be trying to contact him?

Now Sora was by no means stupid, aloof-perhaps, but not stupid. He knew he would have to reach the other side of himself in order to figure out the enigma. In order to do this he must go into a trance; he knew because he had been practicing reaching the blonde, for the case of an emergency. This trance though, left him in quite the state of disrepair.

"Riku, I need you to take me back to the play island. That way I can be comfortable in my comatose state."

Riku was alarmed, but immediately complied with his best friend's wishes, only slightly angered at how oblivious the keyblader's parents were.

The two teens rushed back to the abandoned boat, thankful for a house on the beach. They could ask questions later.

* * *

Obviously repainting the side of a house was not your typical fun. Axel however, felt grateful for the chance to redeem himself. He was in a team with Yuffie, a woman named Cissnei, a doctor Lucreacia, and triplets Kadej, Yazoo, and Loz. His team spent their time repairing any part of buildings and homes that they could. The group had just finished re-supporting the inside of their fourth house- ending the endeavor with repainting, re-flowering, and re-shingling the outside of the house. The triplets were fixing the roof, while Cissnei and Lucreacia planted violets in the small garden. Axel and Yuffie were sent away to paint the house a pale yellow color.

The slow task of repairing the thousands of buildings in Radiant Garden, as Axel had learned it was called, was daunting and tiring, but very rewarding. Even though there had been a general disdain for the former evil man, when he announced his will to help, everyone welcomed him in the past few days he had been present.

Everyone, that is, besides Leon. Said man was returning from his crew's lunch break. Leon worked for the plumbing and electricity repair for the buildings. His group included, Cid, the three R's Reno, Rude, and Rufus, a bartender Shelke, and a mysterious man named Vincent. Each one in the piping's group had returned as of now.

Rude came up to the group working around the house and announced that "their turn for lunch was up", and that "the kind ma'am Wilkinson had especially yummy lemonade today."

The only hostility towards Axel came from the leather clad, scarfaced, very intimidating to most, Leon.

Axel could all but match his intensity though, and this often resulted in fights.

One of these fights that had been so prevalent in the past three days was on a certainly special Wednesday.

Axel had been walking out of the picket fenced lot when a blur of black mass dashed towards him, forcing him onto the ground, and very impolitely ruining his newly bought clothes.

"_How dare the bastard!" _ Thought the spiky haired crimsonde.

Of course that line of thinking, of course, was stopped when Axel sat up and looked clearly at the familiar face of Demyx in his lap. Said face was filled with guilt, apprehension, and an odd sort of relief.

There was a massive clamor around him as the other members of the restoration committee realized who the cloaked boy was.

This confusing event slowly turned unfortunate, when an X- face man appeared in front of the men who had tumbled to the ground.

"_Oh. Shit." _Thought Axel.

* * *

Riku could only row the boat faster as a storm encircled the world of islands. The older boy had a suspicious feeling at the back of his throat telling him that his friend was the cause of said storm. Sora only got sicker and sicker as the minutes passed, and Riku felt horrible for his friend that was haphazardly draped across the sea facing side of the boat.

With a few strong paddles, Riku reached the shore of their favorite island and jumped out the sand with an unexpected energy. Carefully wading into the water and picking up his best friend around the knees and shoulders, he made his way towards the small shack on the island. He was only stopped when Sora croaked, "Water."

Riku changed directions and headed to the waterfall without a second thought. He did not know what to do with the now transforming boy.

_Blonde, Brunette, Blonde, Brunette, Blonde, Brunette. _

_Cerculean, Navy, Cerculean, Navy, Cerculean, Navy. _

_Nobody, Somebody, Nobody, Somebody, Nobody, Somebody. _

_Roxas, Sora, Roxas, Sora, Roxas, Sora. _

The boy changed back and forth persistently between the two souls.

Riku could tell that the Sora was in his trance. Gently placing him in the water, Riku let the body float, unsure of what to do to help his friend other than wait.

He wished he could do something about the unforgiving storm that went on over head, drenching both boys.

Riku had been slowly falling asleep alongside the small pool when a stir finally came from the floating boy. Without any notice a crystallized rainbow form of a heart seeped out of Sora body and floated above him.

Riku gasped in amazement and worry.

The heart seemed to try to split apart with the second heart pulling apart from the first in the most sluggish of movements. At one moment the two intertwined hearts looked as though it were one giant heart, being the connection that Roxas and Sora would have indefinitely. Looking up, he saw as the two crystallized hearts pulled apart from each other with a flourish. One heart, a soft cream color, fluttered like a feather and back into Sora's waiting and heaving chest. The other, still above Sora's unawakening body, had changed its color to a milky grey.

The grey heart then shattered. Pieces flying everywhere in a great array of blinding light that shook away the storm's beating rain, and the darkened clouds, and filled every crevice of the entire island in an ethereal glow.

Finally the glowing stopped.

* * *

Marluxia may have been feminine, but like all men, did not like when his decision wasn't the one chosen to follow.

He had to admit, reclining back in his passenger's seat of a gummi ship that Vexen's idea had been ingenious.

Vexen had proposed that the trio join with Xemnas so as not to smite him. The intelligent man told Marluxia and Larxene in advance that they might be treated improperly, but that they would defiantly rather have a powerful ally, than a powerful enemy. The fact that Axel would most likely not join the reforming Organization was another bonus.

Xemnas would surely want vengeance on those who did not rejoin, and his power, if lent to Marluxia as it had been while reigning over Castle Oblivion, would be a force to reckon with.

Marluxia had wanted to be his own person so that he would not have to bow his head to anyone else, but Vexen had also proven the point that the trio could always 'take out' Xemnas as they had planned to do so before. So the new plan was set for the trio. They would regain their ranks and trust, have complete usage over whatever power Xemnas was sure to have, and silently wait to take out Axel and Xemnas, securing revenge and power just by being following sheep.

Larxene and Marluxia could always wait another day, if it were in their best interest.

"_Perhaps we might even allow Vexen to join us this time. He did give us the advice after all."_ The pinkair thought, looking to the back compartment where Larxene and Vexen were sitting.

"Hold on, we're going into Warp Speed," announced the unsuspecting Luxord from his driver's seat.

* * *

Saix could not believe that Demyx would accept him so fast after being apathetic for so long, but after vaguely explaining his werewism and his penchant to be good. Of course the boy had always been forgiving.

The two had been at a loss for what to do though, so they had just stayed in the cave deciding what to do.

Unfortunately the duo came to a hindrance when on the third day of their camping out in the mythril cave that they were… _hungry. _

Now as a Nobody, they did not have to eat, per se. The Nobody's bodies were so fickle that all they needed to do was sleep to regain energy. If the Nobodys wanted to eat or drink they could, usually out of habit more than anything, but the intake was not needed.

As a Somebody, however, restrooms and food and water were very much needed.

The two recognized the feeling from their former selves memories, and quickly decided to head into town, albeit unwillingly, in fear that their stomachs might just implode.

The duo headed along a path towards the interior of the city, coming closer to the home of the citizens. Fortunately no one had seen them yet, in their instantaneously recognizable cloaks. The two were prepared for almost anything, but would have rather remained passive.

What Saix and Demyx did _not_ expect was to see a very impressive shock of bright scarlet hair outside a local's residence.

They were rather far out of the city still, but were both surprised to see the person they knew to be Axel, joking with short, black haired, and ninja looking girl. Wouldn't he have been shot down the moment he was found out? Was he even worried? The Ninja and Axel were stepping onto the cobblestone path, when all of a sudden Demyx leap forward and plowed into the lanky figure that was Axel.

"_So much for inconspicuity," _responded Saix in his head.

The reaction to him going to retrieve the boy was less than pleasant. Saix managed to pull the mullhawked boy off the lanky man, but as soon as he did, another figure, this time leather clad, came up to them and spit in their face.

The leather clad man then turned around to accuse Axel of something.

The ninja pulled Demyx aside to question him.

A set of triplets encircled Saix and began poking him as if he were a toy.

Everything was happening too fast for Saix, who had trouble handling the menagerie of information he was requiring. Over the gist of an hour spent with the entire crew of people within the house he still couldn't really understand what they had told him. All he knew was that

1. He would have to be tested or something like that

2. He would work for the Restoration Committee like Axel

_3. He would be accepted._

_

* * *

_

Sora was in what he realized to be The Station of Awakening, but this station was completely different from the one he had been in before. It might have been from his newly added companion though.

Roxas was standing on one side of the station while Sora was on the other. Directly split down the middle; Sora was on the porcelain white side and Roxas was on the obsidian black side. Oh Roxas's half a beautiful insignia of the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion crossed. On his side was the Kingdom Key pointing towards the crossed keys of his counterpart.

"Roxas, why am I here?" asked the puzzled chocolate haired boy.

A pregnant pause occurred before Roxas replied, "I have no idea… but I do feel myself breaking apart."

"What do you mean breaking apart?"

"I think I'm becoming my own person Sora, I can feel emotions now. All I need is my own body, but I can't take yours. I think that's why we've been getting sick."

"You figured this out all by yourself?"

"Well yes… "

"So what do you think is happening now?"

"The splitting apart. It's the only reason to explain why you are in the Awakening with me."

"I feel like this is supposed to happen. Like you should be your own person Roxas… for days I keep reliving your memories. Not ones that I had. They were _yours._"

"I feel like that too."

With that the platform split into, both boys standing excruciatingly calm, even when the glass beneath their feet broke.

"Here we go," the two voices sounded in resonance.

The two fell into the darkness together. Not even touching, just staring as they began their freefall.


	14. Roxas

**ROXAS**

**

* * *

**My life was boring inside Sora. I lived in a Twilight Town from Sora's memories where everything was 'peachy keen'. It sucked.

A blinding white enveloped me and I could feel myself pulling apart from great warmth. On one side, it was depressing to separate from the warmth, but I already felt free of its pesky buggering. I was my own person! No longer was I just a replica, something strung along by Sora's silly mistake, now I could make my own wrongs.

The cool hug of what I remembered to be water startled me, making me shriek in surprise. From behind me I could hear Sora use the same reaction.

"Sora! Oh Sora! Are you ok?" A familiar voice inquired.

"Mpphhtlee… an, sahhhr… AND I'M FREAKING COLD!" I chuckled slightly at Sora's outburst.

Unfortunately the voice heard me from his… _compromising_ position helping Sora to his feet.

I swished over in the small pool managing to do a roll of sorts, able to face Sora and his friend. The later did not look pleasant in that shade of maroon; especially with the way it was clashing against his shoulder length silver hair. The former just looked tired. Seeing his slouched form I felt how tired I was as well.

"What the hell?"

"Oh. Hi," I choked out as Riku started to stalk over to me.

"What the hell?"

In a bout of Axel-ness I taunted. "Need a better vocabulary, huh?"

"What the hell!"

"Wow."

"Why are you here?"

"So he knows other words! Bravo!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I have no idea, and don't worry, I don't plan to go all Nobody emo on you. I just want to live."

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Apparently my question was hilarious because Sora doubles over laughing and Riku and I shift to throw a raised eyebrow his way. Ah! Now I remembered his name! It was always in my subconscious because of Sora… it just never mattered.

He answers our eyebrow's expressions with, "Well he the thing… with 'the hell?' and he was yelling at you Riku… and it was… OH NEVERMIND." Frustrated he turns back to a sandy white beach and jogs over to a dock with only one small boat tied to its pillars. "Roxas is coming along and that's final."

"I don't trust you," Riku continues the conversation from before.

"Great. It's reciprocated. Just give me a chance though. All I want to do is see if I can find Axel and Demyx again. Okay?"

"Fine. But if we're traveling to another world, I want to stop at the Castle first."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Fine?" Sora's voice interrupts from across the beach.

All of us chuckled, but that doesn't stop Riku from throwing me a wary glance that I shoot right back. We both spread out to a comfortable distance away from each other and soaked, head for where the tiny boat.

"Sora's in the Middle," I declare.

"Then you row," the silvette counters.

"Fine." I'm up for anything, I'm no wimp.

"Well fine then."

"OH not again!" Sora screeches.

* * *

The boat ride is awkward. Three near-adults squished into a boat meant for that of 1 child could never be fun. Somehow though, we made a clean cut back to what the other two pointed out as the main-island. At the most the ride was half an hour, though I did make a show of dragging out the escapade. I was only thankful for a perfectly blue sky that matched mine and Sora's eyes. Kind of as if we were brothers or twins or something… well, we sort of were. Only a few puffed clouds of a pearly white dotted the sky that had been clear since I appeared here.

I docked the transport at a houses backyard beach. I assumed the familiar house was Sora's. Trekking through the grass in Sora's backyard, we stayed silent, but as soon as we neared a glass sliding door covered in curtains, Sora started making sighing noises.

"What'll I say Riku? Will they even notice Roxas?" My twin like person asked.

"Pro'lly not."

"That's a sweet family," I counter.

"You know it," Riku counters right back.

"So am I moving in?"

"Guess so, but I only have sleeping bags left, Riku and I share the bunk bed. Oh, and I can supply you with some regular clothes... I don't think you want to be in your oranization cloak for the rest of your life."

"That's Okay Sora and Thanks," I confirm.

* * *

The peeking sunrise was what awoke me, and I was obviously the first one to be disturbed by the teasing light. I rolled over to my side and peered at the illuminated green numbers coming from Sora's digital clock. 7:00, it was early, and yet I wasn't tired like I expected I would be. Even as a nobody I was someone who always slept in. Then again, I had been in some weird sort of coma. That could have been enough sleep for me.

The night passed without any major conflict besides the fact that the sleeping bag was orange. I abhor the color orange. Unless it were Burnt Orange… I can live with that. I think that some things I did happen to inherit from Sora. It looked as though he had never even touched the bag.

As far I knew though, Sora hadn't a qualm with the color orange, I was just inferring. Sometimes I hated that Sora had such a spastic mind…. And the fact that he passed the crazy on to me… that was unforgivable.

I decided on my plan of attack quickly.

Zipping out of the hideous sleeping bag proved a bit of a problem, but no one woke up. Riku did end up rolling around a bit from hit bunk above Sora. I always knew he would top.

I padded my way through an ocean of socks, a few jacks, and the occasional randomly strewn paper. Eagerly I knelt on Sora's bed, positioning my hands for attack. There would be no survivors! I knew I would have to act quickly after Sora screamed.

After only a moment's hesitation I hastily moved my fingers down, across, and around Sora's _stomach._

I was the ultimate tickle monster!

The chocolate haired fiend awoke with a scream and a start loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood… and some dolphins out in the ocean!

"Baahahhaha!" He chuckled, unable to escape from my evil clutches.

Only _RIKU_ had to stop our fun by pulling me off my victim, afraid I might damage the boy somehow.

Come on. He wasn't glass. I mean, look at me! If anything he was a recyclable plastic!

"Riku… Thank the hearts! You saved me!" Sora dramatized.

"Uh… Sure. Let's go get breakfast."

"Sounds good to me, right Sora?"

"Right Roxy old pal! Omelets?"

"Of course!"

Riku, apparently wanted none of our bantering and interrupted with, "Sora's parents are most likely at work, so we can go on that trip today."

"Oh, sure."

"This'll be great Roxas, just wait and see."

* * *

Great my ass.

After Breakfast I was forced to help Sora cram as much unreasonable stuff into way too many bags, just for going on a short trip. Riku was the lucky one and was chosen to go ready his own gummiship, which he coincidentally called Oblivion. How nice.

"Sora, do we really need six pairs of socks for each one of us?"

"Yes! The first time I went to save the world I wore the same socks for over two years! You know how nasty those things were after Merryweather and her sisters tore at them? Be glad you even are allowed socks!"

"Well what about the bug spray…?"

"I once met a nice lady named Tiana who cursed me up and down for not having any bug spray in her world. Trust me. We need it."

"Okay… but does Riku seriously need his reading glasses?"

"You never know."

"When are we going to read? For Maleficent's sake!"

"Maybe we'll stop to eat lunch! Then whose fault will it be if Riku can't read the menu?"

"Fine. I'll pack them."

"Is that all?"

"Should be."

"Okay. Ready to meet Riku?"

"Yup."

OoOoOoO

The task of two 5'5" boys picking up and holding onto three overflowing carrier bags, 2 backpacks, 1 handbag (courtesy of Sora's _must have _toiletries) and two suitcases, one full sized, for Sora and Riku, one smaller one, for Roxas, proved too difficult for the supposedly conditioned heroes. When Riku found them, they were lain out on the colorful Persian Rug in Sora's foyer, drowned in a menagerie of luggage.

Wordlessly Riku summoned his keyblade and performed the incantation for "Aero and Gravity" in a mutual motion. The result was floating luggage.

"You guys didn't think about using magic?"

Both boys on the floor shook a no into the scratchy rug.

"Wow. Need help up?"

The 'no' was sent to the rug again.

"Ok then. I'll be waiting out in Oblivion then."

"Meh," Sounded the reply from the two boys. They were completely spent from running back and forth, up and down the winding, spiraling staircase Sora's home encompassed. They had put all of their energy into transporting the unneeded baggage down the case of stairs. Both felt mildly contempt when Riku had only laughed in spite of their massive attempts.

OoOoOoO

"Ugh… snorfledorktensld."

"Hmm?"

"We should probably get up," I said turning my head to face Sora's back and girly shoulder blade," you know, you have really feminine shoulders."

"What!" And with that revelation, Sora sat proceeded to flip himself over, moved to a prayer position and then hobble to a mirror located on the other side of the foyer. "I do not have shoulder blades like Kairi's! Hers are all roundy and stuff." He said finally standing up.

I could only chuckle as Sora poked and prodded at his back awkwardly, trying to detect the 'girliness' within. Pushing myself to a crawling position, with my behind in the air I called out "We'd better get to Riku."

"Sure thing big butt."

"WHAT?"

The boat ride to the Play Island was uneventful, and so was the filing into the ship. Personally, I was surprised at the size of Riku's purple, blue, grey, and black gummi ship. There were nine actual seats, two in the front then a row of three and then a row of four. There was even an extra compartment for luggage! The real problem arose when driver and destination we to be debated.

"I should drive! This is my ship! I say we go to Castle Oblivion." The pompous ass… I mean Riku declared from his spot behind the control levers.

"Well I have the most experience with Nobodys! I say we go to The World That Never Was." I counter from my seat behind him.

"Only cause you were one! You probably want us to be killed!"

"Riku! Be nice!" Sora reprimands the silvette in his passenger seat.

"Well it's true!"

"Maybe I should drive you two," Sora tries to reason.

"NO!" Riku and I both look at each other as we yell out in time together.

"Perhaps we should have brought Kairi…" The brunette wonders.

"Why? She's not important to this. Unless… do you _like_ her?" I ask in a voice reminiscing of a preschooler's.

"Yea … why would you want Kairi to come? You don't like her do you?" Asks Riku, with the lightest of blushes on his cheeks. I send him a cockeyed look and a tilt of my head, but nothing more.

Sora either doesn't know, or completely brushes of our expressions. Knowing him, the first is most probable. "Nothing like that. She would be able to solve the arguments the best… Oh wait! I've got an idea! Okay. Riku, you can fly or drive or whatever verb you want to use to steer this contraption. I want to go to , and I swear on the Kingdom Key, that when we get to Radiant Garden***, you Roxas, can tell us what to do and where to go, while at that particular world. Then as we move around we can rotate. OK class?"

"There's no need to mock us…" I grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes. Riku?"

"I'm fine with the plan. To Radiant Garden then?"

"Righto Mr. Mightyo!" Sora proclaims.

Riku sets off in warp speed to the designated area.

* * *

"We're here!"

I looked out of my tinted windows to see the looming arches and towers and waterfall of Hollow Bastian, the magnificent castle located within the beautiful city of Radiant Garden. I could barely describe the actual streets of the city though, they were much to far away.

"Were are we going to land?" I question.

"I was thinking out in the country side."

"'Sss fine with me.." mumbles a sleepy Sora.

I see Riku's cheeks puff out before he begins the descent. Awww... he was smiling because of Sora! I make a mental note to ask him about the endevour later.

When we land I exit the the gummi ship by jumping on the grass and stretching, cracking my bones from slouching the entire ride. When I look around the first thing I see is a cobblestone path starting about two miles away, indicating that we aren't to far away from the sprawling city. The ground is also realativly flat meaning I can almost see into the start of the city about six or seven miles away. Not too far. The second thing I take note of is the fact that the houses connected to that path aren't nearly finished. Some aren't more than foundations of houses! The third thing I take note of is a shock of brilliant red hair standing next to a brunette outside of one of these homes.

Could it be? Was my best friend in the entire worlds actually here! What luck!

I began running like a fool, not even bothering to let Sora and Riku in on where I was going. They would figure it out.

"AXEL!" I shout, not realizing he could never hear me from the distance I was at. I had covered about a mile now.

"AXEL!" I shout my newfound emotion I feel the pain of losing my best friend tug at my heartstrings. It must've been horrible for Riku and Sora then. My feet hit the cobblestone.

"AXEL!" I continue my screaming. I'm coming closer to the redhead, not bothering to observe how the hair is pulled back into a lenghty ponytail, or how the spiked hair was shorter then Axel's, or how the red hair had highlights or blonde in it, instead or chunks or fiery orange. All I cared about was getting closer to the crimsonde, and therefore Axel.

I was finally close enough! I took one last pound against the pavement and leapt through the air in a dramatic pose, my arms out streched forward as if I were flying, and my legs behind me not caring where they went. I closed my eyes, and latched onto the shoulders of my best friend bringing him down in a tumble. I ended up laying down on his stomachc just squeezing him.

"Two Red Heads down in two days... who's next?" An unfamiliar voice sounded. What did he mean?

"Umm... Excuse me? Could you get off me little blonde one? Unless, you want me to top?" It sounded like a remark Axel would make, but the voice did not sound like Axel at all. I opened my orbs to see to sky blue eyes peering at me, not the vibrant green ones I wanted/

"ACK! You're not Axel! Who in Hearts name are you?" I acuse trying to further myself from the strange man, who looked scarily similar to Axel.

"I'm Reno. You'd be surprised though. Lea was my twin. Then he went all scary dark... but now I have Axel! Who're you."

"Roxas!" Gasped a Sora from behind me. He had likely tried to catch up to me by running all this way.

"Sora?" The unidentified brunette prodded.

"Leon!" Sora identified.

"Reno!" Said the man I had mistaken for Axel.

"What?" A perpluxed Riku shot out.

"Oh, well... Leon, this is Riku and Roxas. Roxas, Riku this is Leon."Sora explained.

"And I'm Reno."

"And he's Reno." Sora confirmed as though it were the most important thing in the world.

My anger started to fire up. Thank the Hearts for anger... "That's all fine and dandy, but where the hell is Axel!" I all but blew up.

"Roxas?"

"Who the hell is it this time?" I scold the new voice. Upon turning around though, I emit a squeak and an apology. "Axel."

"Jeez Rox, I thought you would remember your best friend."

This time I happily glomp the right crimsonde. I end up in the same position as before, but don't mind so much.

"Three down."

"Oh shut up Leon," my favourite crimsonde criticizes from beneath me.

* * *

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I've been quite horrible to you readers lately! I should be WRITING while on spring break… No? Well, I should. Instead I've been doing this horrible thing called READING… I know. Horrible right? I'll try and update another chapter within the day, hopefully catching up to the ideas in my head within at least my head. Okay?**

***** Note. Radiant Garden is the town itself in this story. Hollow Bastian is just the looming castle we encountered in thee first game.  
**


	15. Letter A

**I have decided to turn the weaker chapters in to doubles. More fun chapters, such as Xemnas's, Zexion's, Axel's, Roxas's, occasionally others will be singles. It depends. This way, it will be better for you, and not make you be all like- you realize that was only 1,000 words? Anyway; story. **

**Letter A  
**

A polished looking man peered at me with a raised eyebrow from within a Marble decoration within the castle. Oh yes… That beauty was myself. The other inferior members had been sent out to do my bidding in hopes of bringing back a few more of my former servants.

I must be wary though, I do know of the plans that Saix and Axel, and the Castle Oblivion, excluding Zexion, hid from me. I must keep the tightest leash on the scoundrel Marluxia or the vicious traitor Axel, if they come back. I trust Xigbar to know better than to bring home those who were obvious insubordinates, but Luxord on the other hand was almost as clueless as Demyx. I could easily do without Demyx from our group as well. I would prefer if someone could re-recruit Zexion, my Schemer, and Lexaeus, my Brawn. Those two work very well together.

Very recently, so recently that it was only in light of my rehabilitation of life, I realized how completely bland the Castle that Never Was, is. Which raises a question… shall we rename the castle? Or shall we move to another domain? I shall address the problem to the newly founded Organization. Perhaps we should stay away from numbers as well. Instead Letters should be sufficient. I will easily be A, as with Saix, who no doubt will come running to my side will be allowed to be B, and the others may fall into place as they might. Perhaps Axel as C, and Marluxia as C if they came back, that way the men would not try to retaliate.

The cold metallic sounds of steel hitting heavy boots were not pleasant. Oh yes, we would be moving to another castle. Moving in a way, I like to think is graceful I traipsed through four floors worth of the Castle only to arrive in the main foyer. I may wait here, but I would never admit to being lonely and waiting for the charges to return. That would be a weakness!

I allowed myself to search the stars for either of the familiar gummi ships that we had stowed away in the castle. The pale shades of yellows, and greens, and blues of Luxord's gummi would have been less comforting, but probably more successful, whereas Xigbar's Forest Green, aqua, and black, would provide more reassurance that I was still their great Superior. Instead of seeing either of the ships at the current time, I found constellations of different stars. A vibrant amber and malachite star caught my attention. I knew not the name of the world, but I did know that a monster name Sully had just been appointed leader of it. Well, he had about two or three months ago.

My glance strayed toward the obsidian buildings, obstructive and indifferent, that covered The World That Never Was. Why in Hearts name were they there any way? Who built them? No one lived here, so why were homes, and offices, and stores built? The unanswered questions of the city pushed themselves to the confines of my mind as Number X, I mean… Letter G's (why not just leave room for some others) gummi ship came into a general vision above the Never Was horizon.

Quickly I scuttled inside the castle and occupied myself with a novelty banister on the closest stairwell. It would appear as though I had not been waiting for their return. All was well.

Within a few minutes Luxord was thrashing and banging his announcement.

"Hey boss! I'm back. Is Number II?"

I turn around to address him, hiding any trace of fear I had for him leaving.

"Luxord, do you constantly need to be so abrasive? No, Xigbar had not returned as of yet. Also, numbers are not in order-we are not using them anymore. Once everyone is here, we shall assign letters. Now, who do you have with you?"

"Oh. Yes, sir. I am sorry. I have brought back with me Marluxia and Larxene, as well as Vexen. They were at Castle Oblivion."

"Any others?"

"No."

"Very well then, Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene, situate yourselves appropriately. I believe your old rooms have been undisturbed," I responded in a chilling manner, "Luxord you are to wait for Xigbar's return."

I made it quite obvious I was finished when I departed on the last note. I was quite cheerful when a familiar pinkair appeared behind me, seeming to have something on his mind.

I knew exactly what.

"Don't worry Marluxia, you are sure to have a higher standing then before. I should have never underestimated you."

His smirk was all I needed to continue back to my chambers. An unfamiliar feeling of hunger panged and I realized I would have to send someone out to collect food. I passed on the message to a meandering Vexen, who it turn would pass the message to Larxene.

She was the woman. She should know how to make something, out of the measly food we had left. Hopefully it hadn't gone rotten.

It was quite awhile later when Xigbar finally decided to appear.

* * *

I first noticed Xigbar had arrived when I heard Luxord's odd British man voice over the intercom we had in the castle. The giant gummi warship outside helped convey the message as well. The best indicator though was when Xigbar himself came smashing through the castle corridors, interrupting me in a very special "me time".

Composing myself, I made my way down to the foyer only to realize no a soul was around. Amiable chatter was instead floating from a ways down the hall. _The Dining Room._ I realized. The others must want to satiate their hunger as well.

I flit down the corridor to the grand opening to the dining hall. With a rather overdone entrance, I take in everyone who is sitting down. Only 6 of 13 chairs are occupied.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. Those are the ones who have returned. The ones who are willing to call me their Superior again, not unlike the mindless, prattling, sheep that follow around Mary Bo Peep. My confidence falters for only a moment when I realize that Saix is not among the group. My second in command… leaving me as if I did nothing for him. Very well then. I will be making 'arrangements' to have revenge on those who left me in the dust.

I need make no sound- the others notice me out of sheer presence. Making a small notice of the delicious looking pasta, and wondering who made it, I began my rant on informing every one of their new positions.

"No longer are we Organization thirteen. We are now "Organization X, as in '_ehx_'. I am still to be addressed as Superior. I am to be Letter A. Following in order of reformed ranks are: Marluxia, Xaldin, Xigbar, Larxene, Luxord, and Vexen. Respectfully B-G. You know better than to question me."

With a flourish I finish my speech and gracefully plop into the elegant chair decorating the head of the table. I silently am handed a bowl of pasta from the newly reformed letter E, Larxene, to my right.

* * *

After a quite splendid and silent dinner that I found out Xaldin cooked up, everyone unspoken, of course, decides to make small talk.

"Do you think Saix will come back?"

"Of course, he was powerful wasn't he?"

"What if only some of us were reborn?"

"That's insane."

The chatter instantly filled the air, allowing Xemnas to make a quick escape away from the pestering comrades. I will have to find the others- in the least to execute them. The most likely world is Radiant Garden, but I will leave the feeble world alone for now.

I called upon a few slithering bland nobodies, glad I could still use some of my powers.

"Go, set forth upon Radiant Garden."

Why not give them hell until we, Organization X, descend.


	16. Letters D and C

_(A/N) Meh. Sorry for taking so long. I've got a beta now, so I hopw to be quicker to update now. I'll try and pick up the pace. _

_Also! I've started a collaboration! It's an AkuRoku! Called __**GLOWING IN THE ARMS OF THE MYSTERIOUS**__. Check it out on my profile. I'm writing it with a lovely lady name Reyaa. Link also on profile. _

_Anyway; story. _

**Letter D**

We all concurred. Xemnas had gone psycho. He was a loose notch. Absolutely insane. As the entire table watched our Superiors retreating figure I heard Marluxia and Vexen lowing. How could the pink haired freak be ranked above me anyway? I bet Xemnas is only ranking him like that so that Marluxia and Larxene don't organize a rebellion.

"What I don't understand is, why does the superior want us to reorganize?" A British voice echoed.

Poor Luxord. He always was close to Demyx in stupidity and naivety.

Larxene's harsh voice answered the question with, "Obviously he wants power. His original goal wasn't to obtain a heart; it was to control as many worlds as he could. The hearts just make it easier now."

"Oh."

I tried to leave to escape the inevitable awkward discussion, but it was no use. Xaldin stopped me.

"Xigbar, where are you headed fellow?"

"I was just heading out for some training. You know, my powers have stopped working," I replied.

"Might I join you then? Mine have been weakened as well," he asked.

"Oh! I need to work on my lighting!"

"The plants haven't been boding as well lately."

"I've gotten terrible at poker. It was my best game too!"

"I can't even summon ice anymore."

Were none of our abilities working as well as they used to? If ours weren't working properly then that means the others, the traitors, were having trouble too. Vexen seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"We all must be affected by the change. If we can't become stronger that the traitors can then we could plan to wipe them out with one foul blow. Then we would only have the keyblade master to worry about."

"Perhaps we should tell Xemnas?" Xaldin asked the group, but a few of the younger members shook their heads.

"That buffoon," Larxene reprimanded, "he wouldn't know what to do if the information came up and bit him in the ass. I think we should go after them ourselves. After some training of course- we can't be completely powerless."

This time I can't help but agree with Larxene... it does seem like Xemnas is having trouble with his new emotions. I voice this and then we head to the courtyards to practice bending space.

**Letter C**

Unlike the others it seems, I have kept my loyalty to Xemnas. As soon as there is a time when I can free myself from the foolish gaming the others call training I will inform our leader on how the others quite possibly are straying from his path.

I watch as Xigbar falls onto his head from the ceiling. Marluxia is barely conjuring so much as a daisy into his hand. (:D) Luxord keeps trying to stop time, but all I see him do is frown. I suppose he's failing. Larxene is doing the best since it seems she can shock anyone in a 3 feet radius.

I quietly slipped out of the room to find the superior. That damned neopythe Marluxia may be ranked above me for now, but when I reveal this heinous information to Xemnas I am sure I will be put in the proper place, above him.

There is a dull silence as I make my way up the floors to the place where Xemnas's office used to reside. It was only common sense to believe he would use the same room.

When I finally came upon the door. I didn't hear the silence that I was expecting- instead I heard the faint sound of... crying? What was this? Was the superior loosing his composure? No... that couldn't be it. I knock at the pale white door and the suspicious crying stops instantaneously.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Was the superiors exacting voice.

"It is Xaldin sir. May I came in?"

"Quickly."

I went inside to find the office exactly as bare as we had left it. An almost empty bookshelf to the left of a simple black wood chair pushed against a simple white desk that had one pen and one piece of scribbled on paper. knew for a fact that inside the drawers of the desk many papers were calculated and put away for further use. This was the superior's office.

I recovered and told him, "The others are planning to invade Hollow Bastian without your permission. I, dutifully, wanted to inform you."

"Let them," Xemnas replied wearily.

I gave him a look of confusing, but he waved it off. Shellshocked, Xemnas wearily pushed me back through the door.

What was happening to our heiarchy?


	17. Letter G and Aeleus

**Letter G**

I, the great Vexen, should be rank higher than last. Does Xemnas think I was really so useless to him? I helped him with formulas and tables. I helped keep heartless at bay. I was one of the strongest men he sent to Castle Oblivion. Obviously he must be loosing his marbles... although, the rest of our group had already confirmed.

Within the past few days that we have been assembled, making it only about a week and a half of having our new lives, Xemnas has managed to completely loose his head. To me, the almighty analyzer, it seems that with the uncertainty of his new emotions, Xemnas doesn't know how to react to anything that making him weak. This would mean he was only a worthy ruler because he could control on his need for power solely instead of feelings.

I personally think I could make a much grander ruler than any of the foolish men here. Larxene isn't even a threat, she has no idea how to keep her composure and she is a woman. Marluxia thinks he can obtain power- he most likely could, but no one would take his now more whimsical nature as anything to fear. Xigbar is probably the only one to fear as being the next in line. His downfall isn't his brute strength, or level headed-ness though, it is his inability to learn from his mistakes. I myself though, not only have the good aspects of all my fellows, but also the capability to control my emotions.

The fact that my ice is stronger than ever as a reborn soul is beautiful. In fact, all of the new organization's powers have come back better than ever. We have each been practicing and training with our powers at least two hours a day. I no longer need my hulking shield to covert and control the power.

From what I have deduced the reason our powers are so much more powerful now is because our human forms are whole. We are no longer half beings calling on the help of an element, but a pure (or not pure) human calling upon the darkness or light surrounded in our element. I have to run a few more tests, but with the way things are going around here it seems like I have all the time in the world.

I know that everyone is waiting for the right moment to overthrow Xemnas. The poor man has been moping ever since we returned. Perhaps if he would do something people could actually respect a man. I have seen neither hide nor hair of the man we are supposed to call our superior, perhaps he is withering away in his den? That would make things all the easier.

I pass a corner where Marluxia and Larxene are talking. When they spot me the duo both give me dirty looks. They are no doubt formulating a plan to become leaders of sorts. That is when I realized that I would to best to have a partner of sorts... at least someone I can screw over in the end.

Only one name popped into my head. Who would be strong enough to be my lackey and dumb enough to believe that we were equals?

"Xigbar!" I called out, searching for the man. A plan was already beginning in my head.

* * *

**Aeleus**

The set of islands I landed on is called Destiny Islands. I have been here about a week and have already made a new life for myself. I do not think I will bother with finding the others if they have even been reborn. The new life on the beach I have created for myself is too comforting.

I go by my original name Aeleus. I have bought a home on the main island using money from the inter galactic treasury of the former Organization 13. (Upon withdrawing I was told the money was under the name Organization 'X') I have even found a job on the island as a freelance gardener of people's lives. I work for many different kinds of people on Destiny Island.

The most surprising thing I think, is finding out that the famous Sora, Keyblade Wielder of the Century, lives on the main island where I am staying. I hope when he returns from his newest journey that I can apologize for my misdeeds.

That is what I wanted. I wanted to be able live a life of normalcy. That is why I chose the name Aeleus to represent me. He had such life, and so will I. I suppose after settling in here I may try finding a few people I have a care for. Zexion, perhaps Demyx or Roxas. I could understand their companionship.

I am slowly working towards luxuries to fill my home, I do not want to use more than what is needed of that which was left in the treasury. The less reasons I have to be attached to Xemnas the better. I especially do not want the phoenixes of my present to find out the vultures of my past. I have made more progress in my life on this Island than I have ever before.

"Aely! Aely!" A child voice shouts. I spin around to a small orange haired girl. Her hair is tied back in ribbons and knots. Her bright pink eyes look innocently at me and her gap tooth mouth smiles as wide as it possibly can. "Watcha doing?" The child, Annalee, ask.

"I'm weeding your mother's garden Annalee. Would you like to help?" I ask tenderly. Children are like flowers and must be tended like such of course. This child was a weed when I found her, but if I have a say about it I shall become something of a role model for the impressionable girl.

I point out a few easy to pull weeds for Annalee. Her mother Freya is inside and is a very particular woman. The woman may be a beautiful model who can buy her peers and her life, but she understands nothing about love. The shame is that she cannot pay attention to her sweet daughter for more than fifteen seconds, but she can count her numerous munnies for hours. I sit back on my bulking knees watching Annalee enjoy the sunny day.

If in this new life I could just have one child to teach and to love- my life would be complete.


End file.
